date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Date A Live Episode 6
Date A Live |Ending = Save The World |Previous = Episode 5 |Next = Episode 7 }} is the sixth episode of the Anime adaption of Date A Live. Synopsis Ryouko and her AST squad are under attack by a mysterious group as she yells at how this all happened. Earlier that day, Kotori is contacted by Shido on going to a hot springs since Tohka and Yoshino wanted to check out one as soon as possible which Kotori agrees on the idea and decides to make an arrangement for it. When asked on where they should go, Shido suggest the nearby hot springs in the city, Tenguu Paradise Hot Springs. Kannazuki agrees on the destination and suggest that Kotori take a break which she immediately rejects, but Kannazuki states that they won't be able to function properly as a crew if she works herself too much. Kotori suspects another motive behind Kannazuki's suggestion and asks him what he is really after, to which Kannazuki responds in his usual perverted behavior, prompting Kotori to have him be taken away again. Kotori then has Kannazuki dig up a hole non-stop for the entire day, at which will be filled up again and have him repeat the same thing for a week as punishment. At the Camp Tenguu Military Base, Ryouko is being briefed by one of her superiors that a group from DEM are being deployed for her and her team to observe as to follow their techniques on how to deal with the Spirits. Later at her office, after letting out a fit, she is asked by one of her subordinates about the trip this weekend and after expressing her delight over the trip, she is unfortunately reported about the sudden rise in alert levels for them due to the frequent appearances of Spirits recently, thus resulting in their trip being cancelled, causing Ryouko's frustration toward the Spirits. However, Ryouko's subordinate instead suggests that she go to the local hot springs instead, citing it as their way of showing Ryouko their gratitude for her. Excited, Ryouko thanks her. Elsewhere, Origami is with the rest of her group. Ryouko's subordinate from before happily reports back to the rest of their Captain accepting their invitation Origami, however, disapproves of the idea, reasoning that they could use their time to, instead train but that moment, Shido calls her and asks if he could return the book he borrowed from her the day after tomorrow to which Origami asks him as to why. As Shido is about to explain, she hears Tohka's voice over on Shido's line, accidentally giving away where they are going, much to Origami's jealousy and anger. Yoshino, Yoshinon and Tohka are looking at the view from the window in the car they, Shido and Reine are in. As the three happily view the scenery, with Shido commenting that it is the first time the two have actually have ridden in a car. As Shido pets Yoshino on the head, Tohka takes notice of this and asks Shido to pet her as well. Shido is unable to do so due to him being in the backseat and Tohka being at the front, with Tohka complaining over this but Shido reasons that she was the one who decided to sit at the front herself. Yoshinon then asks Shido to pet her as well, which Shido does causing Tohka to become jealous. When Shido explains to Yoshino what a barber pole is, Tohka becomes way too frustrated with the situation and accidentally breaks a hole into the car's floor, causing her foot to go through and the road below them to give way. Meanwhile with the AST, Ryouko and her squad are taking the deployment train to the hot springs. Suddenly, a cave-in occurs in the tunnels which forces the train to stop due to an emergency shut down, forcing the group to go on foot instead. Back with Shido and the rest, they are now continuing on foot after the incident, with Tohka asking Shido to forgive her. He reassures Tohka that it was okay and tells her that he isn't mad at her and pets Tohka on the head, making her happy. Behind the group, something behind them rises up and shows a pod and it opens up: it's the AST. The crew within spots them and, after discussion on what to do, decide to launch an attack on the AST before they spot the group and the plan. A moment later, the AST are blocked in all of their possible routes, with Fraxinus being the cause. Ryouko orders Origami to take watch from above for any other routes they can take. Origami spots a side road that connects to the main road that they could take, and Ryouko immediately orders her group to march toward it. Meanwhile with Tohka and the rest, as they walk through a street, Shido spots someone familiar from behind a stand and goes to check. To his surprise, he finds Kotori being the store and asks what she is doing there. Kotori responds that she was only making sure Shido was doing his job properly, with Shido then catching on that Kotori just wanted to come along with them which she quickly denies. However, Shido offers to Kotori to just come along with them to the hot springs and as Kotori happily accepts, she gets a sudden alert from her crew and tells Shido that he and the others can move on without her and that she will catch up later. Ryouko and her squad find another dead end in the road that they were taking. Frustrated, she uses an explosive to clear the blockade, which Kotori takes notice of and orders her crew to take action to stop them by whatever means necessary. The crew then launches a missle toward the AST and, upon exploding, captures some of the group in traps. The AST then face a ridiculous amount of traps being deployed at them by . Ryouko orders her troops to launch their suppression attack and to engage immediately. Having had enough of this, Ryouko retaliates on her own and destroys most of the traps, which annoys Kotori who was viewing the activities from her location. With Shido and the others, as they peacefully continue walking to the hot springs, he sees a missile dropping directly at them and explodes, with the ensuing explosion causing Yoshinon to blast off and making Yoshino upset and cry. This causes the area to rain and freeze up due to her current mental state. Shido tries to calm her down, but Reine reminds Shido that only reuniting with Yoshinon is the only way Yoshino will calm down completely and Shido assures to Yoshino that he will get Yoshinon back and they will be reunited again and he goes off to find the puppet. With the Fraxinus crew, Mikimoto asks on what they should do now. Kotori asks if the AST have opened up a Territory yet, to which Nakatsugawa confirms that they haven't. Kotori then gives the crew permission to use "Destroy Mode". The crew then follows the command and has each of their traps simultaneously open fire on the AST, with some being captured but are quickly broken free by Ryouko. She then asks herself why this is all happening and remembers the amount of stress she has endured today and eventually snaps, ordering her troops to return fire with everything they have and to not stop, completely having lost her mind. From afar, Shido sees the mayhem that is happening. He then continues onward to look for Yoshinon through the mayhem Ryouko is causing. Shido is able to find Yoshinon, but looks up to see a giant bomb descending down on him. Kotori sees this and immediately orders her crew to stop the attack at once. Origami looks around and sees Shido as the bomb detonates. The Fraxinus crew's transmission is broken off due to the explosion. On the ground, Shido is luckily saved by Tohka before the bomb exploded, who casted a Spirit Shield around them. Outside the shield, three of Ryouko's troops spot Tohka with Origami then coming up and deciding to attack once it disappears, but before she can, the shield, along with Shido and Tohka, disappear from their sight. The three troops then wonder if all that happened today was because of the Spirits. A while later, Ryouko happily announces that she now feels better after all that happened, standing on the wreckage of the incident as her troops tiredly comment about this. As for Shido and the rest, they finally reach the hot springs but then Yoshinon's head falls off and into the water, much to Yoshino's horror. Meanwhile, Ryouko and her troops also finally reach the hot springs and as they are about to begin their relaxing time, the water of the hot springs freeze up, caused by Yoshino's reaction to what happened to Yoshinon. With the hot springs temporarily unusable, Kotori is suddenly contacted by Kannazuki who reports that while he was digging during his punishment, he was somehow able to dug up a hot springs. Shido, Tohka, Yoshino, Yoshinon and Kotori then use the new hot springs Kannazuki dug up instead. As they all relax in it, Kotori tells Shido that she will have something for him to do soon, with Shido sarcastically commenting on how good the day has been, thus ending the episode. Characters By order of appearance *The AST *Ryouko Kusakabe *Shido Itsuka *Kotori Itsuka *Kyouhei Kannazuki *Origami Tobiichi *Tohka Yatogami *Yoshino *Reine Murasame *Fraxinus Crew: Kawagoe, Mikimoto, Shiizaki, Nakatsugawa, Minowa Media Category:Media Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 1